


Каникулы Саи. Ещё одни

by Lena_Fekhner



Series: Валькирия [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Fekhner/pseuds/Lena_Fekhner
Summary: 2017Кроссовер "Самого Сильного демона" и "Валькирии"
Series: Валькирия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972675





	Каникулы Саи. Ещё одни

**Author's Note:**

> 2017  
> Кроссовер "Самого Сильного демона" и "Валькирии"

Сая поправила волосы и огляделась. Настроение у нее тут же испортилось.  
Место, в которое она попала, было очень живописным, и, скорее всего, было человеческим миром, но совершенно точно не являлось владениями графа Нимарет. Там не было могучих деревьев с резными листьями и огромного зеркально-гладкого озера, это уж Сая знала наверняка.  
Портал за ее спиной уже захлопнулся, лишая ее возможности вернуться в родной мир, оставалось надеяться найти поблизости местное отделение Гильдии, сделать очередную пересадку и отправиться к Аарону и Милене.  
Будь она в своем истинном облике, проблемы не было бы вовсе: она бы легко долетела до замка друзей, или хотя бы до ближайшего гильдейского города. Но Саю ждала встреча с крошкой Дорианом, обворожительным ребенком, который очень любил Саямиру, а ещё больше ее хвост. Прикинув, что несколько дней в компании Дориана ее хвост не переживет, она упросила администрацию Гильдии упрятать ее ненадолго в человеческий облик, за что теперь расплачивалась.  
По счастью, недалеко показалась дорога. Некоторое время Саямиру раздумывала, в какую сторону идти и, рассудив, наконец, что ей всё едино, повернула направо.  
  
***  
  
Она шла по дороге, бормоча под нос: "Заглядывай в гости, говорили они! Пару недель отдыха после квалификации, говорили они! Хоть бы встретили!", хоть и понимала, что в сложившейся ситуации её друзья нисколько не виноваты. Вся ответственность была на демонессе у врат Харрок, которая явно неправильно настроила портал, потому что слишком занята была кокетством с молодым демоном, в результате Саямиру забросило неизвестно куда. "Навыращивали непойми кого, а мне теперь мучаться! Когда вернусь, подниму вопрос подбора персонала! А ещё лучше реорганизация… Да, пожалуй, это будет даже удобнее".  
Сая настолько глубоко погрузилась в размышления, что не заметила приближения пары путешественников, неторопливо ехавших верхом. Лишь когда лошадь была совсем близко, она услышала цоконье копыт, и девушка в ужасе отшатнулась. Она даже сошла с дороги в невысокую траву, стараясь держаться подальше от этого жуткого животного. Тут ей пришло в голову, что у этих людей, она сможет узнать, где она вообще находится, и она, пересилив отвращение, резко выскочила прямо перед лошадью, к неудовольствию всадников. Молодой мужчина, который правил лошадью, натянул поводья и сердито вскрикнул:  
\- Эй, чего творишь!? – он был чем-то похож на одного из друзей Аарона, такой же недовольный и взъерошенный, но всё же выглядел почти прилично.  
Из-за его спины выглянула светловолосая девушка с крылышками на голове, и Сая не смогла сдержать удивления:  
\- Марина?  
Марина нахмурилась, но через секунду ее лицо просветлело:  
\- Саямиру!? Неужели это ты?  
Она соскочила с лошади и заключила демоницу в объятья.  
\- Полагаю, вы знакомы, - мрачновато заключил спутник Марины, спешиваясь.  
\- Это Саямиру, демон из того же мира, что и Таинторг! – пояснила Марина. – И, пожалуйста, отведи Ромашку подальше, Сая не любит лошадей.  
Он поспешил выполнить просьбу валькирии, явно больше беспокоясь о лошади, чем о душевном равновесии Саи.  
\- Она тоже захватила кого-то? – хмурясь спросил он.  
-Что?! – теперь, когда лошадь находилась достаточно далеко, Саямиру приготовилась возмущаться, но Марина ее остановила:  
\- Нет-нет, это ее собственное тело. Не настоящее, конечно, - валькирия совсем смутилась, глядя на изменяющиеся лица ее спутника и Саи. - В общем, она никого не захватывала! - выдохнула Марина, наконец, с облегчением. - Саямиру, это Лирог ван Ларг, он человек и мой друг. Лирог, это Саямиру, она тоже мой друг, хоть и демон, - и снова обратилась к демонице. - А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты разве связана не с другой стороной мира?  
\- Я собиралась отправиться в гости к друзьям. Они тоже люди, мистер скептик, - с вызовом сказала она, обращаясь к Лирогу. - И если бы я не боялась... Напугать их младшего сына, то ни за что не стала бы ходить в этом облике! – она с достоинством вскинула подбородок. – Но из-за некомпетентности одного из работников Гильдии, я стала жертвой неудачного портала.  
\- И вот ты здесь, - задумчиво проговорила Марина. – Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь, но может сначала поедим? Тем более, мы так давно не виделись, нам определенно есть, о чём поговорить.  
\- Что ж, я всегда открыта для нового опыта, - она хищно улыбнулась и тут же добавила. – Но только когда речь идёт о еде.  
И по хмурому лицу воина, она поняла, что ничуть его не успокоила своим уточнением.  
  
***  
  
Когда чуть позже они сидели в ближайшей таверне и, разобравшись с обильным ужином, делились новостями, Лирог старательно делал вид, что он незнаком с этими двумя подозрительными девушками.  
\- Вот уж не подумала, что ты добровольно приняла человеческий облик, чтобы встретиться с друзьями, - поражалась валькирия.  
\- А сама-то! - парировала Сая. - Путешествуешь с человеком! Уверена, у тебя и предлог глупый есть.  
\- Вот еще глупый! - Марина вздернула носик. - Я забыла тут важную вещь после разборки с Таинторгом!  
Лирог рефлекторно тронул браслет на запястье и тут же посмотрел на Саю, но она не обращала на него никакого внимания.  
Ты кстати могла его знать, он же из вашего мира, - добавила валькирия, меняя тему.  
\- Таинторг? – Саямиру задумалась на некоторое время. - Ах да, припоминаю, кажется, мы учились вместе, а потом он связался с компанией жалких неудачников, которые не достигли особых успехов в Гильдии и решили завоевать Алессию "с другой стороны". Помнится, в итоге они потратили кучу энергии, чтобы скрыть планы от Гильдии и открыть порталы, но ошиблись и оказались в совсем другом мире! Вот дураки! – она весело засмеялась, словно это была какая-то уморительная шутка. – А разве он не вернулся со стыда? Во всяком случае я бы именно так и поступила, случись мне так опозориться, - она с достоинством сделала глоток эля.  
\- Просто оказался заперт тут, - покачала головой Марина, она взглянула на Лирога. - И даже доставил нам немало хлопот, прежде чем мы сумели отправить его обратно.  
\- Аааааа, теперь я вспоминаю, что слышала что-то о его возвращении не так давно. Вроде в Гильдии был суд или вроде того, - её лицо просветлело, - Вообще, если б его имя не было на слуху в последнее время, вряд ли я бы вспомнила его, я с такой мелочью не общаюсь.  
\- Что ж, значит демоны пытались захватить не только этот мир? - ехидно уточнил Лирог, думая про себя, какова же сила этой девушки, если Таинторг для нее мелочь. - Я думал, что они милые ребята. - он посмотрел на Марину.  
\- Вы люди вечно позанимаете миров, просто деваться от вас некуда! А потом строите из себя невинных жертв, - Сая недовольно ткнула пальцем в его сторону. – Это уже четвертый мир людей, в который я попадаю!  
\- И в каждом из них у тебя есть друзья, - улыбнулась Марина.  
\- Какой бы вообще смысл был в этих мирах, если бы у меня не было в них друзей! – резонно заметила демоница. - Но ты сама подумай: у Кая есть свой мир, у второго Кая тоже есть; само собой Алессия, а теперь и этот. Тогда как демоны вынуждены ютиться в одном. Жульену и то приходится мириться с людьми, а ведь он Темный властелин вообще-то! – возмущалась Саямиру. - Но вам, людям, только скажи что-нибудь, вы сразу кричите о притеснении!  
Она так разошлась, что Лирог уже пожалел, что спросил, к счастью, вмешалась Марина, снова меняя тему.  
\- Я слышала о Райле... – как-то грустно сказала она. - Как у вас теперь дела?  
\- Ну Кроха теперь Второй, вот и все перемены, - невозмутимо ответила Сая.  
\- Не Первый? - удивилась Марина.  
\- Первый по-прежнему Кхайр, - улыбнулась Сая.  
\- Надо же! – валькирия даже всплеснула руками. - Я всегда думала,что Мардрад сильнее него.  
\- Так он же псионик, а у Кхайра песок вместо мозгов, так что почти иммунитет, - засмеялась демоница. – Он и сейчас занят тем, что заканчивает отчёты, которые не сдал вовремя!  
Марина покачала головой, а Лирог не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
\- Отчёты?  
\- А ты думал, что в Гильдии всё легко? – взвилась Саямиру.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что это за Гильдия такая, - пробурчал Лирог, но она его не услышала и продолжала, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Подрался и всё, идёшь к следующему? – Сая бросила на него высокомерный взгляд и продолжила поучительным тоном:  
\- Нет уж, всё совсем не так просто! После каждого боя ты обязан заполнить карточки, в которых описывается бой. На низких уровнях на это требуется несколько минут, но, начиная с ифритов, в карточке уже больше десяти пунктов и ты обязан обосновать каждое заклинание, которое использовал. До физического урона пока не дошли, но есть у меня подозрение, что скоро нужно будет обоснование для каждого взмаха мечом, - она поморщилась. – А уж когда у тебя зачарованное оружие… - тут демоница покачала головой, видимо, по своему опыту зная, каково это. – К тому же в последнее время было много парадов, показательных боёв, да ещё квалификация, а это та ещё волынка: один день участвуешь, три дня возишься с документами, - сокрушённо вздохнула Сая, но тут же приободрилась. – Ну а Кхайр, Первый из Семи великих демонов, любит сражаться, но терпеть не может отчётность. Хотя её никто не любит, кроме разве что Крохи – вот уж кто возится с этим с большим энтузиазмом! – она надкусила пирожок и плотоядно облизала губы, испачканные вишнёвым соком. – Одним словом, неизбежная рутина. Не сдашь вовремя – накажут, будь уверен. Вот и сейчас у нас снова у всех отпуск, а Кхайр в Департаменте с бумажками, - она снова рассмеялась.  
Лирог не понял ни над чем она смеётся, ни большую часть её монолога, но решил больше не спрашивать ни о чём, поэтому остаток вечера провёл, сосредоточившись на огне в камине, эле и собственных размышлениях.  
  
***  
  
Когда они вышли на улицу, уже стемнело, а на небе зажглась россыпь звёзд. Марина обняла Саямиру.  
\- Рада была увидеться! – искренне сказала она, и демоница кивнула.  
\- Я знаю, - самодовольно улыбнулась Сая. – Я тоже. И здорово было познакомиться, Лирог, я изо всех сил постараюсь не забыть твоё имя, хотя обещать не буду!  
Воин пробурчал что-то неразборчивое, и Саямиру закатила глаза:  
\- Мог бы и спасибо сказать! Знал бы ты, сколько у меня всего в голове хранится, был бы польщён!  
Тот бросил на неё красноречивый взгляд, но спорить не стал, впрочем, Марина не без удовольствия отметила, что ему удалось расположить к себе Саю. По счастью, она была из тех, кто неплохо разбирается в людях. И не только людях, мысленно поправила себя валькирия.  
\- Давай, возвращай меня, домой, - заворчала Саямиру. - Мне ещё Гильдию искать, а потом в Нимарет…  
Марина кивнула и открыла портал.  
\- Удачи, Марина! – махнула ей на прощанье Сая и негромко сказала:  
\- И придумай себе предлог получше, чем якобы поиски кольца, которое таскает этот твой парнишка.  
Валькирия надеялась, что в наступивших сумерках незаметно, как кровь прилила к лицу, но кивнула.  
\- Хотя я понимаю, что эти чужие миры, - дружелюбно добавила она, бросив взгляд на Лирога, который как обычно нахмурившись стоял у двери чуть позади. – И особенно их обитатели, очень интересные.  
И улыбнувшись, демоница в человеческом облике, который был её собственным, но не настоящим, растворилась в портале.


End file.
